Baileywick
Baileywick is the Castle Steward, his responsibility to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be when it should be, as he explains to Sofia on her first day as a princess. Personality He is very dutiful and a bit of a stiff, but he's nice and patient. He has also given advice and guidance to Sofia, not just because it's his job but also because he is kind and fond of the new princess. Such was when Sofia took the blame for ruining a stained-glass window, Baileywick correctly suspected it had actually been Prince James, and gently scolded Sofia that telling a lie to prevent someone from getting in trouble is still wrong. Recently, Baileywick has shown himself to be uncommonly selfless and quite dedicated to his job as the Castle Steward, shown in the episode Baileywick's Day Off, when he didn't want much on his birthday and had to practically be shoved out the door for him to go and spend his day off/birthday with his older brother Nigel. Despite this, he willingly put the needs of James, Amber, and Sofia before his own birthday, and almost didn't get to spend his day off with his brother. Luckily, the children and their parents, King Roland and Queen Miranda, salvaged what time was left to give him a proper celebration. In "Baileywhoops," he revealed he is susceptible to peer pressure and can be pushed into feeling insecure about his age. Physical Appearance He is tall, lean, and well-dressed. He wears glasses, and he has light green eyes. Also, he has well-kept gray hair that he seems to have been born with. Baileywick always has a gold pocket watch that he uses to see if everyone's where they should be when they should be. In the episode A Tale of Two Teams, he is wearing in one-strip training clothes and a black-and-white shirt. Appearances Season 1 * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess * The Big Sleepover * Let the Good Times Troll * Cedric's Apprentice * A Royal Mess * Blue Ribbon Bunny * Baileywick's Day Off * Tri-Kingdom Picnic * The Amulet of Avalor * The Buttercups * The Amulet and the Anthem * Tea for Too Many * Great Aunt-Venture * The Baker King * Sofia the First: The Floating Palace * Holiday in Enchancia Season 2 * Two Princesses and a Baby * The Enchanted Feast * The Flying Crown (Cameo) * Mom's the Word Friends and Family Sofia Baileywick has cared for Sofia from the beginning because both come from the village. When Sofia was grounded for lying for James, Baileywick gave her peppermint tea along with a lesson about honesty. Sofia later stood up for Baileywick when Slickwell tried to curse and bully him into retirement. Both Sofia and Baileywick share a vulnerability to peer pressure. Queen Miranda Miranda, like Roland, has a close business relationship with Baileywick. Being in the second-in-command role before her and sharing villager origins, Baileywick helped train Miranda in the ins and outs of being Queen Consort of Enchancia. King Roland II Baileywick helped Roland I and Grand Mum raise Roland II and his elder sister, Tilly. After Roland I's death, Baileywick, along with Grand Mum and Tilly, trained Roland II how to be king. When Roland's first wife died, Baileywick served as second-in-command until Roland remarried. Baileywick still serves as Roland's chief advisor, delivering news and laws. He also helps him teach Sofia how to be a good leader. Prince James Baileywick helped teach James about the kingly post ahead of him in "King For A Day," telling him how the paperwork of being a monarch was important. However, the two can clash at times, as James is rowdy and careless at times, while Baileywick is a very orderly person. Princess Amber Baileywick and Amber have a fairly close relationship, as Baileywick often cares for her, and they have shared tastes in neatness. They also are both afraid of frogs. Gallery Trivia *In the episode "The Amulet and the Anthem", Baileywick mentioned that he was afraid of frogs. *In the episode "Mom's the Word", he was hexed into a frog by Lucinda's Mother, often scaring Princess Amber. *Baileywick is the eldest of the main characters in Enchancia Castle, being in his sixties. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Castle Staff